Demon Party
by RosettaMalfoy
Summary: Katy, Ashlen, Rose and Wyatt, Jasper, and Carter are in their old haunted school when an earthquake happens and they all fall into Hell where time differs from place to place in Hell.
1. Chapter 1: The Earthquake

"C'mon Kat! This is gonna be fun!" my best friend Ashlen exclaims. I shake my head at her, scared.

"You know I hate haunted houses, Ash! Please don't make me go in there!" I reply, staring up at the abandoned high school. It's out old high school but it got shut down last year when one of our teachers, the ninth grade math teacher, when insane and killed a freshman, two sophomores, three juniors, and four senior students. He loved math so much that he killed the students the same number as the year of high school they're in.

Ashlen grabs my arm and drags me with her inside the school. She pulls me after the rest of our group to the classroom that's been said he haunts. Jasper, Carter, Wyatt, Ashlen, Rose, and I all sit around a candle in the dark after pushing desks and chairs out of the way. I'm sitting between Ashlen and Wyatt, my two best friends, with my backpack I brought on my lap. "Okay, I think we all know the story of Mr. Beard. But do we all know the story of all the kids he murdered, or how he murdered them? I think not!" Carter exclaims. I clutch Wyatt's hand, luckily he doesn't care and he turns to give me a reassuring smile. The candle flame flickers and I look at it while practically jumping onto Wyatt's lap. Carter and Ashlen laughed at me and I glared at them.

"Oh shut up you two! You're so mean!" I exclaim at them. They laugh some more and I continue my glare.

"Any ways, back to the story," Carter says looking at me. I roll my eyes and he continues. "Mr. Beard loved all his student but those that he killed were the ones he hated. They were the mean and troublesome kids, the worst of them too or so it's said. When Mr. Beard went insane he had killed the freshman by boiling alive and eating them, with the sophomores he brought his heaviest metal bat and bashed both of their heads in and against the wall, the juniors were gutted with metal sporks, and all that's known of the seniors is that their eardrums where blown out and blood had gushed out of their ears." I shiver a little and Wyatt puts his arm around me. I smile at him gratefully. The candle light flickers some more and I'm not the only one to freak out this time; Wyatt, Jasper, Carter, and Rose do also. Ashen doesn't because she's just a weird, psycho girl who loves scary things. Hey! No wonder she wanted to come here!

Just as suddenly as the light flickers it goes out and I quickly take out my phone, most everyone else is too. "Oh come on you guys! You're such wimps!" Ashlen exclaims. I shine my phone light at her and she covers her eyes. The classroom door rattles and we all shine the light over there, I hug Wyatt tightly out of fear and he rubs my arm a little. As the door opens the whole school starts to shake and tremble, making me hug onto Wyatt even more and put my phone back in my pocket. The last thing I see is falling and a dark shadow walking into the room before all goes black.

When I finally come to the first thing I see is Wyatt hovering over me looking concerned, his dark blue hair partially covering his face. I groan a little and he gives a fleeting smile. "You're awake! Is your phone still intact?" I laugh a little before groaning from aching ribs. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone, I hand it to Wyatt. He takes it and turns it on. "It says it's like five o'clock on July 13, we were at school on the 11th." He pushes some buttons, going to GPS. I can see my phone's reflection in his glasses. "It says we're still at school, but I went looking around a bit and this sure as hell ain't school." I sit up and wince. Wyatt looks at me. "What's wrong?"

"My ribs hurt, really bad," I reply. Wyatt crawls on his knees and puts his arm around me.

"You also have some blood an the back of your head." I shrug and rub the back of my head, then look at me hand. '_Yup, I was bleeding alright._' "Let's see if we can find a place around here that can get you all better alright?" he suggests and I notice he has my green backpack slung over his shoulder. I nod and he helps me up, giving me back my phone. I look at it and notice it has full charge.

"What is this place? I have a complete charge, it was at like half when we were at school," I say, a little creeped out but also glad my phone is charged.

"That's weird because mine is dead!" Wyatt replies and we start to get moving. I look around and notice torches on the walls to give light.

"This place is so odd, it's like we were expected to come down here," I mutter looking around the cave and tunnels we pass through.

After a couple of hours of random walking we get to a large opening with bed, tables, and other miscellaneous stuff on said tables. A couple of the beds are occupied and I spy the top of a head with dark pink hair. I smile and run over, leaving Wyatt. "Katy! Stop!" He rushes after me as I rip the cover off Ashlen. She looks up at me with blood shot eyes. I smile at her and pull her up off the bed and into one of my tight hugs I reserve for people I love but haven't seen in a while.

"Ashlen!" I practically scream and she winces and hugs me back weakly. I pull back and look at her in her weak state. "What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry, I've been here for days probably. Maybe a week without food. I've searched and found nothing," she replies, I can almost see tears in her large purple eyes. And that is not pretty, she's tough so she should not have tears in her eyes _ever_!

"A week? We've been here for a day and a half," I say pulling out my phone, I turn it on and look at it. My eyes widen since it suddenly shows the time and date as 7 pm, July 18th, meaning it's been a week since we've been at school. "W-Wyatt!" He looks over my shoulder and then we look at each other.

"We walked what, an hour? How can it suddenly be the 18th!" he exclaims confused.

"How time moves must change with the different areas we get to, man I wanna know where we are even more!" I say. I get a weird look from Wyatt but I shrug it off and pull my backpack off his back. I open a front pocket and pull out a granola bar, I hand it to Ashlen who absolutely devours it. I smile at her a little when she's done and hands back the wrapper.


	2. Chapter 2: The Caves and Tunnels

I smile at Ashlen a little when she's done and she hands back the wrapper. I take the wrapper and stick in my back pocket to throw away later. "I don't have much so we should probably go wandering to see if we can find something else. My granola bars can't last long," I say. Ashlen shakes her head a little.

"No, I don't think it's safe for us to go wandering randomly. I have been hearing things running around and making loud noises at night," she says. Wyatt shrugs a little, not really caring all that much.

"Well you said that was at night though right? So then we should be able to go out and find food. As long as we keep check on the time, we can probably find some food then come back here until tomorrow," he says. Ashlen sighs and looks at me.

"What do you think Kat?" she asks.

"Well I don't know. It does sound kind of scary to go out like that since there could be possible threats, along with the weird time changes it'll be hard to keep track. But we do need food, because if we don't we'll die," I say, scared and weary. I was never good with decisions, and even worse when it came to _scary_ ones, I have always been a coward. Ashlen sighs.

"Your point about time does make sense, we _won't _be able to tell how much time we've lost wandering around in search of food that we _don't_ know exists. So your point about constantly checking time, is . . . what's the word?" she pauses to think of the word.

Before she can say anything I suggest, "Invalid?" Ashlen smiles and nods.

"Yeah, invalid!" she exclaims.

"If we check the time, we can tell when we've crossed over to a new time zone. When that happens we turn and see if there's any place else to search, if nothing we wait 'till morning and search the next time zone," Wyatt says. "Right Katy?" I gulp as their eyes are directed at me. I whimper under their gaze a little and I don't answer for a couple of minutes. I close my eyes tight, since I can practically sense their feelings; agitated and the need to know.

"Stop asking me! Please! I don't know!" I almost yell. I curl up into a ball on the cave floor and Wyatt and Ashlen walk over, they kneel down next to me. Wyatt puts his hand on my back.

"We're sorry Kat," Ashlen says. "It's sometimes easy to forget that you're . . . well uh . . ." I shake my head.

"That I'm what? A cowardly scardy cat?" I ask. Wyatt rubs my back lightly.

"That you can't make decisions well for fear of picking the wrong one," he says. I look at him.

"What he said," Ashlen agrees. I look at her and then down.

"We don't have much time left today so we'll stay here like Ash wants, then we can go in the morning. How about that?" Wyatt suggests.

"That'll work Wyatt," Ashlen agrees. Wyatt pulls me towards him and holds me against him. I curl up and he continues to rub my back. Before I know it, I'm passed out in Wyatt's arms.

In the morning I wake up, still in Wyatt's arms. I smile a little but it fades when I realize that I know how he feels, I'm just friend or sister and that I won't be anything more. I curl up, wanting this to last as long as possible. "I can't believe her phone is still charged!" I hear Ashlen whisper, then feel Wyatt behind me nod.

"Amazing isn't it? Mine's dead, her phone must be pretty special," he replies. Ashlen laughs a little and I watch her crawl forwards and sit in front of me, putting my backpack on her lap.

"Wonder what else she has, at least another granola bar I know that much," she whispers, opening it up. I try my hardest not to sit up and pull it away. '_That's my stuff Ashlen! You have no right to go rummaging through it!_' I thought angrily watching her. She pulls out the folded black blanket I brought in case it was cold in the school. "Really? A blanket? Really is a scardy cat." She puts the blanket on the ground and pulls out a couple flashlights, a green and blue one. She turns the green one on and points it towards the ceiling to give us more light, she puts the blue one on the blanket. Next Ashlen pulls out 3 water bottles, each labeled with Ashlen's, Wyatt's, and my name. She turns to glare at me and I quickly close my eyes.

"Can you believe her! She should have given me this last night!" she exclaims quietly.

"She probably forgot, we did just end up in a bunch of cave's and tunnels after all," Wyatt whispers defending me.

"I don't care! She remembered food!" Ashlen counters, opening the bottle with her name.

"So sue her! She's only one person! One who gets easily scared too!" Ashlen gives a small huff. I yawn and try and make it seem like I just woke up. "Morning Katy."

"Morning Wyatt, Ashlen," I reply. I look at Ashlen who's still going through my backpack. "What are you doing? That's my stuff."

"Yeah, and?" she asks turning to look at me.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because I can, if I hadn't I wouldn't have found water. Water you should have given me yesterday!"

"I forgot, I'm sorry," I say shrugging, trying hard not to act like I heard them talking earlier and want to bash her face in.

"Bull! You didn't forget you had granola bars!" I whimper and wiggle back into Wyatt.

"I'm sorry!" Ashlen rolls her eyes.

"No your not! If you were you wouldn't be sitting there like an idiot!" Tears spring to my eyes and I whimper a little more.

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Wyatt yells out. Ashlen jumps a little and he sits up, bringing me with. "This place is basically living Hell, and if we want to get out bickering about food and water isn't going to get us anywhere now just stop."

"She started it," Ashlen says, shoving my stuff back in randomly.

"First of all you did, second of all I don't care now just shut up. Toss me the other flashlight and we'll all go out and search together," he says calmly. Ashlen turns to blue flashlight on and tosses us the green one, evidently hitting me in the face. Whether it was on purpose or not, I don't know since Wyatt pulled me up taking the flashlight and started to lead the way. Ashlen kept my backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She followed us and handed me back my phone, I stuck it in my back pocket as usual.

"So where are we headed?" I ask looking at Wyatt.

"Well when there are tunnels and caves we can either be heading toward a dead end, the gigantic middle cave, or a way to get out," he states. I nod and pull out my phone, still fully charged. I point it around a little and at the ceiling. I gulp and put it back in my pocket.

"Don't point the light up, please don't. There are little demon creature things crawling around," I whisper, positively scared. "Some of them are bloody too." Wyatt looks up but doesn't point the light, he squints and then looks at me.

"I can barley see, but yeah. They're there." I nod. About an hour later we find some stone stairs leading down, it's the only way to continue.

"Should we go down or back?" Wyatt asks.

"Down," I say. Ashlen nods.

"Definitely down," she agrees. Wyatt smiles and looks down the steps, shining the light down the mass of stone steps.


End file.
